starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Foro:¿Estas de acuerdo con el sistema de traducciones de la wiki?
Foro > Temas de consenso > [VOTACIÓN FINALIZADA] Desde la creación de la wiki, ha existido una continua discusión sobre cómo debería ser el nombrado de artículos... *En español sólo aquello que hubiese sido traducido de forma oficial y el resto en inglés... *Unas cosas en español y otras en inglés según nos gustase... *Todo en inglés para ser completamente correctos... *Todo en español... Finalmente, se optó por crear un sistema de traducciones que tomaba como base la bibliografía en español y que considera que todo aquel elemento in-universe susceptible de ser traducido debería ser traducido al menos en el título del artículo. Ahora que el sistema resulta aparentemente coherente, y debido a ese continuo desacuerdo lógico propiciado por nuestra particular situación intercontinental... ¿Estas de acuerdo en el sistema de traducciones actualmente vigente? (especialmente en la sección de nombrado de artículo). Votación *Para mostrar tu acuerdo con el sistema actual a rasgos generales vota sí. *Para mostrar tu desacuerdo y plantear un sistema diferente o una reestructuración íntegra de este vota no. Resultado *'12 votos a favor'. *3 votos en contra. *1 abstención. La política queda aprobada. Las modificaciones menores de la misma se discutirán en la discusión del sistema de traducciones. Paralelamente se podrá seguir opinando en este foro y será cerrado el día 30 de mayo aproximadamente a las 23:00 (UTC). 22:34 16 abr 2009 (UTC) SÍ # 18:51 6 abr 2009 (UTC) #Definitivamente si 19:03 6 abr 2009 (UTC) #Battle Surgeon 22:05 6 abr 2009 (UTC+1) #--Isaac1986 22:47 6 abr 2009 (UTC)Isaac1986 #--Darkspider 23:59 6 abr 2009 (UTC) #--Cyrrious Sith'ari Holocrón 00:24 7 abr 2009 (UTC) #--Usuario:Darth Ivan--Darth Ivan 01:10 7 abr 2009 (UTC)(Que la Fuerza te sirva bien) #--Definitivamente sí por una simple razón. Si no queremos que se pierda nada en las traducciones no deberíamos leer nada traducido. Siempre se pierde algo. Incluso en las traducciones o los doblajes de las películas. A veces, incluso las traduciones oficiales tienen poco o nada que ver con eventos o situaciones originales. Tanto si se busca en el Universo Expandido como si se busca en las películas. Por eso, creo que nosotros, gente que disfruta realmente con esto y que sabemos de qué estamos hablando, somos los más cualificados para darle cierta unidad. Y quizás un día, los traductores acudan aquí en busca de traducciones de naves, armas, lugares o especies que simplemente no tienen muy claro cómo traducir, dándole cierta coherencia a esta historia. Nedara 21:33 8 abr 2009 (UTC) #--Gardek 17:32 10 abr 2009 (UTC) #--Estoy de acuerdo con el sistema cien por ciento, es sumamente formal y directo, aunque en varios casos he expresado mi opinión acerca de los títulos no oficialmente traducidos, al analizar bien sus reglas tiene sentido. Tiene mi voto. 23:10 10 abr 2009 (UTC) #-- 16:18 11 abr 2009 (UTC) #-- Estoy a favor como ya he argumentado en otras ocasiones. En Wookieepedia les pasa algo parecido, cuando se encuentran con un término o una figura que nunca ha sido definida con ningún nombre, son ellos mismos quienes buscan la manera más adecuada para nombrarlo, a espera de que se formalice con ese o con otro término. En nuestro caso, es lo mismo, carecemos de traducciones oficiales al idioma de esta wiki, y en espera de que llegue una traducción oficial, ¿por qué no vamos a poder proponerlo? dando todas las indicaciones necesarias y proveyendo del enlace interwiki a Wookieepedia para los que quieran verlo en su versión original. Estoy a favor porque tengo el derecho a utilizar el castellano/español para referirme a las cosas, sea con un nombre oficial o no, sean de ciencia ficción o de geografía, y creo que una enciclopedia recoge todo lo que se habla pero sin perder la cohesión, por eso también estoy a favor de conocer y de dar a conocer todas las versiones de nombres que se utilizan y por supuesto las oficiales. Estoy a favor porque como consumidores somos en última instancia los que decidimos comprar o no un producto de Star Wars. No estoy de acuerdo en seguir las políticas de otros proyectos enciclopédicos wiki ya que entre su propia familia de idiomas difieren para determinar lo que es enciclopédico y lo que no. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 20:31 16 abr 2009 (UTC) NO #--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 21:23 6 abr 2009 (UTC) Totalmente en desacuerdo, yo voy más bien por la opción 1 (En español sólo aquello que hubiese sido traducido de forma oficial y el resto en inglés) porque ya que la wiki está siendo cada vez más formal, con políticas apropiadas y una manera clara y concisa de cómo hacer las cosas, deberíamos respetar solamente las traducciones oficiales, de donde sea, antes que tomar traducciones no oficiales. ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para traducir nombres canónicos? Quienes traducen ilegalmente los comics al español y los suben a la internet los traducen como les da la gana, pues lo que hacen técnicamente no está permitido, pero la Star Wars Wiki es una enciclopedia y, como tal, debe ser lo más correcta que se pueda, máxime si una de sus metas es convertirse en el portal de Star Wars en español más importante. Si hay un nombre traducido y oficial, pues que se use, si no lo hay, debería utilizarse el nombre original, aunque esté en inglés, pues es el único oficial que hay. Si estamos siendo cuidadosos con los copyrights de las imágenes, no veo por qué no deberíamos también tomar en cuenta los copyrights de los materiales originales y respetar los nombres si no están traducidos (los traducidos, por supuesto, tienen su propio copyright). Star Wars no es la wikipedia, en que traducimos y acomodamos como creamos que quede mejor y no hay problema porque tiene licencia libre, sino que tiene copyrights que hay que respetar, incluyendo los nombres de las cosas. #No me gusta nada, luego explico porque, estoy ocupado trabajando :P--Lop-Har Kela 17:10 8 abr 2009 (UTC) Como comenté en la última mofferencia, en algunas ocasiones, no es siempre, me causa mucha tristeza, inclusive a veces molestia, ver los nombres originales en inglés traducidos en español, inclusive cuando son usados en algún libro o comic oficialmente autorizado por LucasBooks. Ya sea porque lucen mejor en ingles, o porque por ejemplo en los nombres de naves las palabras usadas en el nombre tienen un contexto amplio para los americanos y al verlos en español se pierde eso, hasta se pierde la magia, o también porque el nombre se puede traducir hasta en 4 formas distintas o más en parte también a las diferencias regionales (España, México, etc), inclusive en ocasiones la traducción es imposible y al forzar la regla de traducir se inventa un nombre no oficial. Relacionado a esto cuando se está trabajando en una página, es difícil encontrar una liga a la página deseada. Yo como Jedabak estoy de acuerdo en usar sólo traducciones oficiales pero además que se tenga la redirección de título original en ingles a la página oficial en español, consideren que hay gente que no sabe ingles y que sólo conoce el nombre en Ingles o también aficionados de otros idiomas al buscar algo en nuestra Wiki nunca lo encontrarán más que en ingles. Igual que dice Jedabak, si se usa la traducción oficial en español que se ponga una nota o referencia indicando cual es la oficial en ingles. Ojalá y que lo que se resuelva no sea una simple mayoría de votos, sino que se pensara bien lo que se va a decidir :D--Lop-Har Kela 19:28 8 abr 2009 (UTC) #El sistema de traducciones permite (o alienta) a los usuarios a traducir los artículos como más les guste mientras no lo violen, esto aunque sea correcto, suele confundir al momento de enlazar al artículo por las múltiples maneras de traducir la misma palabra al español. Por las mismas razones muchos títulos de artículos no están traducidos de una forma gramaticalmente correcta ya que en español debe escribirse en mayúscula sólo la primera letra de la oración. Asimismo, puede haber diferencia entre las traducciones “oficiales” de España e Hispanoamérica, por ejemplo, en el Episodio I, en la traducción americana, los gungans son llamados así, no se como sea en la versión española pero los estamos traduciendo como gunganos. Personalmente creo que ciertas cosas como los gentilicios, vehículos y compañías no deberían traducirse. Estoy a favor de una reforma del sistema o mantener sólo las traducciones oficiales.--Marlon 18:01 8 abr 2009 (UTC) Abstenciones *Si bien yo sugerí muchas de las cosas en las que está basado el sistema actual, fue básicamente traer un sistema pensado para traducir otro tipo de cosas. En el entusiasmo por formalizarlo un poco, quizás no pensé del todo si era lo más apropiado para esta enciclopedia. Comprendo el razonamiento que plantea Jedabak, y creo que al menos algunas de esas cosas se deberían tener en cuenta. Probablemente debería tomar la política actual y terminar de formalizar una política de traducciones para LSW con los colaboradores de ese grupo, y dejar que esta wiki tenga una política potencialmente diferente. En este momento no tengo una posición muy firme respecto a la pregunta de la encuesta. Y no siendo un verdadero editor habitual de esta wiki, sino más bien un consultor invitado, prefiero dejar que decidan ustedes. Bodo-Baas 03:09 8 abr 2009 (UTC) Comentarios Me parece interesante que todos los que hemos votado por el NO hayamos argumentado nuestras razones, y sólo dos de los que han votado por el SÍ lo hayan hecho. Respondiéndole a Nedara, tiene razón en que somos fans, y estamos interesados en Star Wars y sabemos muchas cosas y todo eso, pero no significa nada. Somos fans. ¿Quién de nosotros trabaja en Lucasfilm, Lucas Licensing, LucasBooks, DelRey, Dark Horse Comics o de traductor en Planeta DeAgostini, Editorial Vid o lo que sea? Ellos y sólo ellos son capaces de traducir oficialmente. Podemos ser los fans más grandes del mundo, pero no somos productores, sino consumidores. El producto, los nombres, no son nuestros, son de ellos. Uno de los principios básicos de la Wikipedia desde su fundación ha sido el de No investigación original, que en su versión en español maneja textualmente "La investigación original comprende todo tipo de teorías, conceptos y términos —especialmente los neologismos— que no han sido aún refrendados o evaluados por la comunidad de expertos, a través de su '''publicación en fuentes especializadas', así como documentos históricos originales y otros tipos de investigación. La información que Wikipedia presenta nunca debe ser original, puesto que el trabajo que implica verificar la exactitud y corrección de esa información es imposible para una enciclopedia. Los artículos de Wikipedia siempre deben estar basados en la recolección y organización de diversas fuentes". Esta es una política oficial. ¿Qué significa? que debemos adecuarnos a las fuentes que tenemos y no '''inventar' nada, en este caso inventar nombres; porque, en efecto, las traducciones no oficiales son inventos nuestros. Si queremos ser una enciclopedia real, debemos ser lo más correctos posible y traducir sólo lo que ya ha sido traducido por alguien que no seamos nosotros, porque no somos una fuente, y hay que hacerle caso a las fuentes oficiales. Si traducimos como se nos de la gana, como mencionaban Alharo y Marlon, forzamos en muchos casos los nombres (como el caso del Nebulon Ranger, que no es traducible porque no existen palabras equivalentes en español y que de cualquier forma en los comics traducidos y oficiales editados en España tampoco tradujeron) y presentamos al lector con algo que no existe, pues esos no son los nombres reales. En este caso no seríamos una enciclopedia, dedicada a presentar la información más precisa posible, sino un sitio de fans más.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 14:30 11 abr 2009 (UTC) * Comprendo tus razones, Jedabak, pero me gustaría hacerte una pregunta. ¿Qué pasa cuando las fuentes se contradicen a sí mismas? Es evidente, y supongo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo, en que hay muchísimos ejemplos en los que los traductores se equivocan como cualquiera y algunas veces hay interpretaciones más que libres de escenas o situaciones en las traducciones que tenemos. No me parece bien, bajo ningún concepto, que tengamos que ser selectivos con las fuentes oficiales en español que tenemos, teniendo que cuestionarnos a cada paso si lo que dice es correcto o no. Ahora bien, si yo, al leer la fuente original en inglés, descubro realmente qué pasó en esa situación de traduccion "libre", ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo en que debería añadir al artículo correspondiente la auténtica situación mejor que la traducida de manera oficial? Si tu respuesta es sí, ¿no sería esa una traducción mía, de una fan, que se aparta completamente del canon oficial ofrecido en español por la editorial de turno? ¿Y no es tan válido traducir el nombre de una nave como traducir lo que pasó en una escena? Nedara 14:41 11 abr 2009 (UTC) :*Respuestas: las fuentes siempre se van a contradecir a menos que alguien (¿quién, me pregunto? ¿siquiera es factible?) las unifique de manera oficial. Hay diversas traducciones dependiendo quién tradujo, de dónde es, si hay precedentes, etc. Eso nada tiene que ver. Si te gusta más "Guerras Clon" o "Guerra de los Clones" que "Guerras Clónicas", eres libre de usar la que gustes. La respuesta siguiente es no, las traducciones oficiales son las traducciones oficiales, no veo cómo podemos desafiarlas. Sin duda hay muchos casos en que esas traducciones, bueno... apestan, pero son lo que tenemos. Y si los nombres no se ajustan a los "hechos", con mencionarlo en "Entre bastidores" se arregla la cosa (por ejemplo,'' esta nave fue traducida Policía pero el nombre original, Policy, significa en realidad Política .)--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 19:03 11 abr 2009 (UTC) ::*Creo que no me expliqué bien. Lo siento, fue culpa mía. Lo que quiero decir es ¿qué pasa cuando las fuentes en español contradicen a las fuentes originales en inglés? Ambos sabemos que ocurre y no sólo con los nombre de naves. Si tenemos derecho a ''corregir esos defectos, algunos realmente remarcables, ¿por qué no deberíamos tener derecho a traducir cosas que otros dejaron sin traducir?Nedara 22:16 11 abr 2009 (UTC) :::*Siendo puramente prácticos... el número de artículos en los que habría que intervenir con una traducción no oficial sobre una oficial es ínfimo en comparación con la inmensa mayoría y por lo tanto serían excepciones que deberían tratarse individualmente. 00:19 12 abr 2009 (UTC) ::Efectivamente, concuerdo con Jedabak en que la investigación original debe mantener las cosas sin traducir... en cuestiones del mundo real. Para cuestiones internas del universo Star Wars todo se considera escrito en un mismo idioma: el básico. Que a su vez está adaptado al inglés en el caso de las versiones originales de todo Star Wars y al español en nuestro caso. ::Realmente, y siendo totalmente justos no somos más que una página no oficial escrita por y para fans al igual que Wookieepedia. No tenemos ningún soporte oficial a pesar de que en el caso de nuestra "hermana mayor" colaboren personas del marco oficial como Karen Traviss o Pablo Hidalgo. Y, en muchos casos, los nombres que ellos mismos le dan a infinidad de artículos son de carácter no canónico cómo indica la plantilla que tanto ellos cómo nosotros usamos. En algunos casos, estas conjeturas han pasado a ser publicadas oficialmente pasando a ser canon. ::Partiendo cómo base que esto es una enciclopedia en español, y que los artículos disputados en cuestión son de dentro del universo, y por tanto existen como referencias del básico, estos nombres deberían ir en español en todos los casos posibles. De igual modo, sería correcto diferenciar cuales han sido oficialmente traducidos y cuales no tal y cómo contempla la política. Llegando en un futuro, quizá a pasar de no oficiales a oficiales, gracias a la adaptación de una de nuestras traducciones conjeturales en una traducción oficial de novela o cómic. ::En cualquier caso, en Wookieepedia existe una referencia similar a nuestro problema... :: ::...dando por hecho que las traducciones de las publicaciones serán totalmente correctas. Sin embargo nosotros nos encontramos con el escollo de las malas traducciones... que deberían ser referenciadas pero no adoptadas. ::Finalmente con Wookieepedia también compartimos el uso del idioma en varias regiones distintas y UK... sin embargo, aquí hemos sido y estamos siendo más permisivos y no vamos a llegar al límite de... :: ::A todo esto deberíamos añadir el hecho de que gran número de visitantes de la wiki no dominan o no necesariamente deberían dominar el inglés... y los artículos deben estar escritos para una comprensión lo más completa posible por parte del lector. 15:32 11 abr 2009 (UTC) :*La sección de la Wookiee sobre traducciones se refiere a pocos casos prácticos, especialmente unas revistas francesas. Y no se refiere a los nombres, sino al contenido de los artículos. De cualquier forma, esas revistas son poco canónicas. Y por supuesto que sería absurdo especificar una "variante" específica del español para usarla oficialmente en la wiki, allá esa decisión se tomó porque el universo de ''Star Wars es una creación 100% estadounidense, sin importar que muchos de sus colaboradores sean de otros países, y los materiales editados generalmente tienen por la misma razón una gramática estadounidense. Por lo de la comprensión del lector ya había comentado (aquí no) que no me opongo a que de repente los usuarios creen un nombre o alguna otra cosa no oficial si se acomoda o lo consideran necesario (como lo menciona Nedara en su comentario), pero que la página se llame como el nombre oficial, no el no oficial. Siguiendo el ejemplo, que la página se llame StealthX aunque pueda haber redirecciones llamadas SigiloX, siempre y cuando se mencione como referencia después del enlace que la traducción es no oficial y lleve a la página con nombre oficial. Los nombres de las páginas, después de todo, no son in-universe.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 19:03 11 abr 2009 (UTC) :* En resumen tenemos dos objetivos que parecen mutuamente contradictorios, acercar tanta información como sea posible a quienes no entienden inglés y mantener una forma consistente de la propuesta actual, y la no investigación original, separar canon de "fanon", por el otro lado. Dependiendo de a quién le preguntes, una cosa será más importante que la otra. ¿Será posible encontrar algún punto medio? Lo que me gustaría ver es una propuesta alternativa un poco más elaborada y coherente como para que se pueda hacer una comparación más justa. Veo que se insinúan normas diferentes para los títulos que para los artículos. ¿cómo?, ¿Cómo se mantiene la consistencia? ¿Un artículo en el que se mencionen por ejemplo varias naves, debe mezclar los nombres traducidos y nombres en inglés dependiendo de si aparecieron en alguna fuente en nuestro idioma y cómo? ¿Cómo se tiene en cuenta a los lectores que no entienden inglés? ¿Se menciona la traducción en "Entre bastidores", o se propone alguna mejor forma de sistematizar estas traducciones aclaratorias? Bodo-Baas 22:13 11 abr 2009 (UTC) ::*Bueno, mi propuesta de arriba, como una especie de compromiso entre ambas tendencias, es dejar el nombre original en inglés como título de la página pero poder usar una traducción no oficial a discreción, aclarando que no es oficial. En cuanto al uso de los nombres en los artículos, depende del editor. Algunos traducen todo, sea oficial o no oficial, otros traducen lo oficial y lo no oficial o lo no fácilmente traducible lo dejan en inglés, otros no traducen los nombres. Suena un poco confuso, pero en la práctica no es así, porque si bien hay muchos enlaces a Ala-X/X-wing, por ejemplo, para otras naves, ya sean clases o vehículos individuales, hay menos artículos. Se tiene en cuenta a los lectores que no entienden inglés traduciendo los artículos de la Wookieepedia, simplemente, y presentando la información de la trama en español. En ocasiones se mencionan diferentes traducciones en la sección "Entre bastidores", pero no siempre ocurre esto.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 00:03 12 abr 2009 (UTC) :::*Me parece que eso es sólo para facilitar los enlaces, y no una política de traducciones seria. Admito que como yo no edito habitualmente esta wiki no puedo decir que tan grave o molesto sea este problema, pero es sólo ayudar a crear los enlaces y reducir las redirecciones. No veo que dejar todo menos los títulos a discreción del traductor ayude en nada al objetivo de no investigación original. Bodo-Baas 14:43 12 abr 2009 (UTC) ::::*Totalmente de acuerdo con este razonamiento. Realmente se consigue lo mismo redirigiendo los nombres en inglés al nombre elegido en español. 15:02 12 abr 2009 (UTC) ::::*No, porque así se conserva el nombre canónico. Siguiendo con lo de investigación original, ésta no distingue entre in-universe y mundo real. Se puede argumentar consistencia interna con el mundo de Star Wars y todo eso, pero son cosas ficticias. La investigación original es real, y es una política de todas las wikis. El mundo real es millones de veces más importante que la consistencia de un universo de ficción, y deben respetarse sus normativas siempre. Si se consideran más importante la consistencia de las traducciones de Star Wars que las políticas de las wikis, entonces la Star Wars Wiki pierde seriedad como wiki y como enciclopedia, porque en ese caso las opiniones de unos cuantos efectivamente dejan de lado a las normativas de miles.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 21:00 14 abr 2009 (UTC) :::::*La historia interna de Star Wars no es el mundo real y no puede tratarse cómo tal. De igual modo, no puedes comparar la wikipedia con Star Wars Wiki pues la intención de ambas enciclopedias no es la misma. Efectivamente, debemos evitar el fanon, pero básicamente nuestra enciclopedia es una transcripción no oficial de historias oficiales, por lo que llevando al siguiente paso su interpretación de que nuestras traducciones son fanon, la propia enciclopedia en si es fanon... y de hecho lo es. Siempre y cuando se avise claramente de que las traducciones no oficiales tengan incorporado dicho estatus, nadie se considerará engañado, y nadie considerará que la enciclopedia pierde seriedad, ¿o acaso los artículos con la plantilla de en Wookieepedia son considerados menos canónicos o serios? De igual modo se transcribe a pie de página cual es el título original y se remite a un diccionario creado específicamente para ello. No ser serios seria crear artículos sin ninguna clase de referencias, ni siquiera enlaces a su página en Wookieepedia (que aunque no es una fuente primaria es una pista o fuente terciaria). Y finalmente, creo que asumiendo el otro idioma por norma para una página en español le hace un flaco favor al nuestro y a gran número de los usuarios que la frecuentan. 23:06 14 abr 2009 (UTC) ::::::*Jedabak, poner sólo traducciones oficiales y dejar lo no traducido oficialmente en inglés es una política posible. Lo que no tiene sentido es aplicarla solamente en los títulos, debe haber una política para el resto del artículo en lugar de dejarlo a discreción del traductor. Podría ser aplicar la misma regla en todo el artículo, que sólo pueda haber traducciones no oficiales en la sección entre bastidores, o de alguna otra forma que muestre que sólo son aclaraciones. Podría ser sólo traducciones oficiales para los títulos, y todo traducido en el interior del artículo. O alguna otra forma, habría que discutir los pros y contras de cada posibilidad, pero me parece que tu última propuesta quedaba como una política incompleta. Bodo-Baas 15:38 15 abr 2009 (UTC) ::::::*De hecho, la que mencionas es la política que yo he propuesto, a grandes rasgos. Lo de "a discreción" es algo que por supuesto debería aclararse, como bien mencionas, pero básicamente es esa: todo lo no traducido oficialmente que no se traduzca. Acoté esa parte como una especie de compromiso para los fans de las "traducciones a como de lugar", pero en mi experiencia los usuarios toman dos caminos al redactar un artículo: traducen todo o no traducen nada, es raro que coexistan ambas formas, por eso no se me ocurrió aclararlo, pero tienes razón. Para elaborarla más, diría que los títulos bajo cualquier circunstancia se quedaran en inglés (idioma original), y hubiera dos tablas de información (como o ) que especificaran a) el nombre del artículo se encuentra en inglés porque no se dispone de una traducción oficial, o b) el nombre del artículo ha sido traducido al español de forma no oficial. Este nombre no es canónico y no deben considerársele como tal. Por supuesto, en base a la plantilla usada el escritor debería dejar el nombre sin traducir a lo largo del artículo, o traducirlo siempre en el mismo. El lector sabría entonces por qué un título está traducido o no, y si está traducido, si es oficial o no. En esta propuesta cada usuario sería de alguna forma "libre" de elegir traducir o no. Si lo que se busca es que siempre se traduzca o que nunca se traduzca, me parece que sería algo muy complejo y que no convendría a nadie. Yo por mi parte no me agrada que exista una política que me obligue a traducirlo todo, pues ya he expresado las razones por las que me opongo a ello, y sin duda hay gente que se opondría a que la política obligue a no traducir nunca. En este caso no existiría un punto medio, y ambas formas coexistirían. Con respecto al comentario de KSK, una cosa es un nombre descriptivo (unidentified Imperial commander, unidentified Republic stafighter (New Sith Wars) que emplea características del sujeto en el título para no confundirlo, y otra nombres que existen pero que no se toman en cuenta (traducciones no oficiales). La Star Wars Wiki, la Wookieepedia y todas ellas no son fanon, porque hablan de hechos que "ocurrieron", y nunca presumen ser fuentes oficiales. Si decimos que Leia es hermana de Luke, que Darth Bane reorganizó la Orden Sith, que la Orden Jedi usa sables de luz, estamos simplemente mencionando información de fuentes oficiales y la estamos organizando temáticamente, como una enciclopedia. No estamos inventando nada. En el Glosario de la Wookieepedia se menciona que el fanon es Star Wars material not officially recognized by Lucasfilm. Such content is prohibited from Wookieepedia articles. Particularly, this means material you invented yourself. Llamar a un personaje no identificado "personaje no identificado" no es fanon, pues no se le está inventando un nombre, se le está dando un título descriptivo y en el artículo se maneja toda la información canónica disponible (este personaje de pantalones rojos vivía en tal ciudad). Un nombre no traducido oficialmente, por otro lado, cumple dos criterios de fanon: uno, no es reconocido oficialmente por Lucasfilm. Dos, es material inventado. Cierto, traducir no es inventar, porque se está cotejando un idioma con el otro, pero estrictamente es crear otro nombre para sustituir un nombre oficial. Es equivalente a decir que Luke Skywalker no se llamaba así, sino "Lucas" Skywalker (este ejemplo específico no es aplicable, pues no se traducen los nombres, sin embargo vale como ejemplo general).--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 16:06 15 abr 2009 (UTC) Tiempo de votación Deberíamos consensuar una fecha límite para esta discusión pues de no ser así podría convertirse en una lucha eterna. Ya han votado la mayoría de los usuarios a falta de 2 admins. Propongo prolongarla hasta el día 13 (1 semana de votación) o 16 (10 días de votación)... y que este rango de tiempo se use para futuras votaciones de políticas. 15:37 11 abr 2009 (UTC) Categoría:Temas de consenso